Broken Hearts
by dreamy mocha
Summary: An adventure with the 11th Doctor after he loses Clara. Many emotional scenes. Be warned.


The Doctor buried his face into his hands, memories of the past hour flashing back and branding themselves into his mind. _Doctor, help me! _The pained voice echoed in his mind, the tragic phrase repeating over and over. Help me. He never refused a call for help, and he regretted not being able to successfully answer that one.. _Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min-ate! _The horrible Dalek battle cry decided to enter his mind at that moment and he banged his fist against the TARDIS control panel. The TARDIS let out an angry hiss of steam, but the Doctor was too upset to notice.

Daleks. The Doctor sank down into a deep crouch as the full memory of the encounter came rushing back.

"_So, Doctor, where are we headed today? Visit a lost planet, battle aliens in disguise, rescue Britain...again?" Clara Oswald's easy smile revealed that she was thinking about their many incredible adventures._

"_No, actually I thought we might as well as take the day off." He had suggested to her. The petite brunette smirked. "Where to, Chin Boy?"_

And that was when he had made the damned decision to take her to a seemingly uncivilized planet to explore.

"_Do you feel like we're being watched?" Clara asked, stopping their trek across the light blue sand and tipping her head up to stare at the deep purple skies of the planet Juniper._

"_Clara, Clara, Clara," He scolded playfully. "We're supposed to be relaxing!" _If only he had been more careful. If only he'd had paid more attention in his studies at school.

"_Many abandoned planets have been inhabited by injured, or imperfect aliens. There, they nurse themselves back to health, many gaining unfathomable new abilities. These planets include..." _And that was when he had dozed off, right in the middle of History of Alien Species.

He cursed himself for not paying attention in school.

_Clara laughed. "I suppose you're right, Doctor. It would be nice to go a day without having to save your sorry butt." He laughed too. "My butt is very thankful." Clara sprawled down on the pale periwinkle sand, gazing at the twin moons and the star systems that were clearly observable from the atmosphere of Juniper. The Doctor shifted his attention to focus on her, feeling lucky that he had found her in the first place, and that they were able to go on amazing adventures to distant galaxies. _

_He admired her, too. Her effortless way of understanding and befriending the creatures they came across, her sarcastic humor, her gentle smiles._

"_E-eggs-s-st"_

"_What was that?" Clara was up in a flash, brushing the specks of sand from her skirt, surveying their surroundings. He stood up too, frowning as he tried to recall a familiar memory. "Exterminate!" He shouted, remembering the time he, Rory, and Amy had ventured into the Asylum of the Daleks._

_Suddenly, a long eyestalk poked out from underneath the rock that the Doctor had just been resting on._

"_What?!" Clara's eyes widened and she looked like she wanted to throttle him — which, of course, he could understand. He sometimes felt like he needed a good shake to bring him back to reality. "You brought me to a planet full of angry Daleks? You-you—"_

_The Doctor nervously let out a short burst of laughter. "Well, it seems to me that this is the home of a certain kind of hybrid Daleks —possibly crashed from their breeding planet, poor things— adapted to the mild conditions of Juniper, which may give them more abilities than the average Dalek- slightly more aggressive, perhaps better at camouflaging as well—" He was interrupted when a newly awakened Dalek-rock hybrid fired a sonic pulse towards them, and instinctively pulled Clara close to him and running towards an open clearing._

"_Okay, so maybe they're extremely aggressive." He shrugged. Clara slapped his arm, looking furious. _

"_Well don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING FOR CHRIST'S SAKE." He threw his arms up in defeat, and quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and paced about the area, scanning for more Daleks.  
>"We're okay for now, Clara. No signs of any life-forms, Dalek or human." He released a sigh of relief, and Clara collapsed onto him, her breathing labored.<em>

"_Doctor..."_

"_Shhh, Clara. It's okay." He smoothed her brown locks._

"_No, Doctor. I-I..." A tear trickled from Clara's warm brown eyes. She gestured toward her chest._

"_Clara, if you're implying-" Clara gave a small laugh, which only lasted for a bit before she let go of a feeble cough._

"_The Dalek...sonic beam...dying... Doctor, help me!" A scared voice, small and so unlike Clara's, begged for help._

_His eyes widened in understanding. "Clara, hold still. I'm going to try to reverse the polarity of the beam with my screwdriver to try to reverse the effects of it — you may even live a couple of years longer — Clara, please let go of my hand!" He stared at her in frustration as Clara wrapped her hands around his and gripped the sonic screwdriver._

"_Doctor, please stop wasting your time. It's not going to work. You know it's not going to work. If it worked, every monster you've ever blasted would still be alive. Just...talk to me, okay?"_

_The Doctor smiled painfully. "I remember the first time I heard your voice. You were Souffle girl; Oswin trapped inside a Dalek. I remember you saving my life all those times, throwing yourself into my timeline to reverse the effects of the Great Intelligence...meeting you for the first time, properly, 21st century you, the nanny, the one who dreamed of travelling the world..."_

_Clara, I-"_

_Clara inhaled sharply. "Behind you, Doctor!"_

_He turned around. Several more Daleks paraded into view, each declaring "Ex-ter-min-ate", in perfect unison, in those horrible robotic voices._

"_Clara, can you make it to the TARDIS? We'll go to the best hospital in the universe, they'll help you, I know they will."_

"_Doctor," Clara smiled sadly. "Go. Burn this planet. Burn this planet so no one else gets hurt. Just do it."_

"_No, Clara, I can't leave you here, it's -" Suddenly, Clara's lips were on his, the soft skin gently brushing his lips. He tried not to awkwardly flail about, but Clara's delicate hands steadied his face, pouring her last emotions into his soul._

"_Do it, for me." _

_He stood up, new determination pounding through his veins. Or was that just adrenaline? At any rate, it left him breathless and frazzled._

"_Run, you clever boy, and-"_

The Doctor's flashback ended suddenly when he was flipped to the other side of the control room, painfully landing on his side, as the TARDIS started spiralling out of control.

When the familiar dizziness had halted, the Doctor poked his head out of the blue wooden doors, squinting into the dark cloudless sky, trying to identify the gloomy place he had landed in.

The whole area seemed deserted and run down, with only a large sign to distinguish the large building in the center of the rubble from the rest of the place. The Doctor's stomach jolted sickeningly as he read the sign.

"Welcome to Angel Care Hospital."

**A/N:**

This is a pretty much unedited first chapter of a story I wanted to write about Doctor Who. Since I'd started writing this before the 11th Doctor regenerated, the Doctor in this story _is_ Eleven. Story may contain flashbacks to some Whouffle-ness, so be warned. Almost forgot: River Song will be in this story! Yay :) This is just a story about the Doctor and his new companion (with some background info about the Doctor that I'll add later to the story.)

Later chapters WILL be longer (much longer), so stay tuned! I was just so excited to post this. Constructive criticism is welcomed. This story will have some romantic themes, but will be mostly action adventure/sci-fi. Just some good, old-fashioned adventures with the Doctor. :)

**Disclaimer: Only my OC characters and the plot belongs to me! (Along with other monsters that I make up on my own.) Everything else is copyrighted by BBC.**

Leave a comment :)

~dreamy mocha


End file.
